Salim Khan
Salim Khan is a minor protagonist in Majestic League and Majestic League: Volume 2. Formerly a "villain", Khan eventually (unwillingly) turned over a new leaf when he came under the employment of the U.S. Government as a "hero". History Pre-Majestic League Khan wasn't a villain. It was more complicated than that. He grew up in a lawless desert where all he knew was that the strong got to push around the weak. Violence was a means to an end - usually the only means to an end. Thugs and gangs and rebels would fight other thugs and gangs and rebels, and even if there was a group pretending to be a "legitimate" government this made no difference in their actions. Some got scars, some died, but none made it out unscathed. Khan was far from a noble person; but he saw a... "logic", it could be supposed, to a more orderly lifestyle. To a way of life where those who would exploit others for their own gain were stopped, and people were allowed to go about their business without fearing for their lives. And so Khan made a name for himself - not as a villain, but as a warlord. A villain would be one who opposes the given order; Khan was one who imposed his own order. For a long time his power and influence grew, like-minded and fearful individuals joining his side. After all, he controlled the desert itself, giving him an unparalleled advantage in..."persuading" those who disagreed with him. This was where the US Government came in. The US of course has a history of not liking people who do the sort of things that Khan had done. So they sent their agents, or their "heroes", and Khan was deposed and captured. There, he was given the option to help the government or to rot in jail. He chose to work the government, and was assigned the code-name "Dust Devil." An agent named Lauren Nichols was assigned to keep tabs on him as he carried out hero work in the city of Brantwood, Michigan, also known as "The City of Heroes". Majestic League After news of a warehouse robbery had reached him, Khan was sent to investigate. He briefly interrogated Sadie Volara on the prior events that occurred, before she suddenly and mysteriously disappeared when Khan wasn't looking. Sadie returned a short while later, and needless to say Khan's suspicion had been raised by the whole situation. Khan would later aid the Majestic League in stopping a bank robbery by Scrapper and containing Berserker. Later, Khan attended a Ball under the guise of a guest in an attempt to infiltrate the villains' plans. When The Gamemaster publicly revealed himself and a brawl broke out, Khan intentionally instigated Mark's transformation into Berserker to get him to wipe out the villains. But this would backfire when Berserker turned to then attack the heroes and Khan himself. In the chaos, Lauren allowed herself to be "captured" by Project Runa, hoping the ruse would allow them inside access to the Gamemaster's plans. He brought them back to his lair, but instead of accepting Runa into his cause the two were used as slaves to finish the construction of his machine, along with L and Sadie. Khan assisted the remaining heroes in retrieving their hostage friends, and then fought off The Gamemaster and the other villains alongside them. Majestic League: Volume 2 2 Months later, Khan would encounter a mysterious robot that fell from the sky and started randomly attacking people. He helped The Ladies' Man, Project: Runa and Todd Wilson in defeating it. Then, Khan would accompany Jacob and Todd in following the mystery of the robots and why they were here. However, before they could get to the bottom of it, a large zombie outbreak had occurred and trio turned their attention to first solving that instead of the problem with the robots. Post-Majestic League 2 What happened over the next 40 years is not exactly known. Only speculation can be used to draw a possible conclusion. The Government obviously wouldn't have let him go. But when things started falling apart due to the stress of problems like Axiom, he may have decided to take a leave of absence. He would've kept fighting, though. It's all he knows. It is just a matter of whether he stayed with the government or if he worked as a mercenary. Going back to what he did before would be less likely, though. It couldn't be imagined to have things staying together after he left, and at that point... well, he's not as young as he used to be. He doesn't have quite the same drive or patience that building his empire took anymore. By the time of 2059, he's either KIA or working as a mercenary in some underworld that no one has heard of. Powers/Abilities Khan has the power of sand manipulation. He can move grains of sand with his mind and direct them anywhere he wills. Appearance Khan is tall, broad, and muscular, with dark skin and eyes. His costume consists of a smooth mask to protect himself from the sand, and a vest that stores sand for him to use.